sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Evan Stanley
Evan Stanley est une illustratrice en freelance américaine qui dessine la série de bandes dessinées américaines pour Archie Comics. Elle a fait beaucoup de travaux pour la franchise de Sonic Boom. Histoire Evan Stanley étudiait à domicile jusqu'au lycée, où elle a commencé à intégrer un collège communautaire. Elle a obtenu un diplôme AA en Art Studio au Collège Cabrillo, est étudie actuellement pour son Bachelor en Animation/Illustration à l'Université de l'Etat de San Jose. Stanley déclare qu'elle a commencé à dessiner toute sa vie. Avant qu'elle ne devienne une fan de Sonic, elle a créé beaucoup d'arts fantaisie avec des sujets tels que les dragons, des licornes, des fées et des illustrations scientifiques. Stanley adresse qu'elle a toujours été une lectrice, mais n'était pas vraiment intéressée par les bandes dessinées — avec les attentesde Calvin et Hobbes, Bone, et divers mangas comme Fullmetal Alchemist — cependant, une fois qu'elle est devenue une fan de la série Sonic à l'âge de 13-14 ans, les quelques premières bandes dessinées qu'elle a et aimées d'un camarade deviant, Darkspeeds, bandes dessinées variées et « Other-M » de Ian Flynn. Stanley exprime que « Les bandes dessinées semblaient comme la manière la plus naturelle de raconter les histoires que je me faisais. L'art séquentiel me vient très naturellement, et je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter. » Evan Stanley a fait beacoup de bandes dessinées de fan depuis 2006, l'année où elle est devenue une fan de Sonic. Sa principale et plus populaire série de bandes dessinées est « Ghosts of the Future », communément abrégée par GOTF. La bande dessinée se centre sur une réalité alternative de la Terre dans laquelle Sonic the Hedgehog et ses amis sont battus par le Dr. Eggman avec l'aide d'un Shadow the Hedgehog sous manipulation mentale. La série présente Silver the Hedgehog comme protagoniste principal, élu pour restaurer les sept Chaos Emeralds supprimées du temps comme dernier ressort. En-dehors de Ghosts of the Future, Stanley est aussi l'hôtesse de la bande dessinée de Darkspeeds, Tails Away, Shadow Underground, un exercice à l'encre que Stanley a fait pour une classe, est aussi un projet populaire parmi ses lecteurs. Stanley a aussi illustré un tome de Sonic Unbound, une série de bandes dessinées appartenant à un ami d'Evan, Okida. Les plus vieilles séries de bandes dessinées par Evan Stanley incluent Valentines' Day et Possessed Hero, toutes deux sont trouvables dans sa galerie d'art sur Deviantart. Archie Comics Après s'être inscrite au concours « Sonic Vs. » annoncé en 2010, Stanley a été contacté par Paul Kaminski, éditeur de la série de bandes dessinées Sonic the Hedgehog. Bien que Stanley n'a pas remporté le concours, son inscription a fourni son premier passage à sa première commission Archie Comics. Depuis, Stanley continue de contribuer à Archie Comics comme illustratrice freelance, un travail dans lequel elle est commandée et paid sur un cas-par-cas. Stanley travaille principalement comme une dessinateur, mais aussi à l'encre et au coloriage de temps en temps. Le travail de Stanley comme dessinateur lui donne parfois du plaisir de devoir dessiner ou redessiner un personnage, tel que son modelage de Harvey who dans le tome #233. Crédits Couvertures *''Sonic the Hedgehog Free Comic Book Day'' **2015 (cover color) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **#260 (Variant cover) **#263 (regular and Variant Cover) **#266 (regular cover) **#268 (regular cover) *''Sonic Boom'' **''Sonic Boom'' #1 (Variant Cover) *''Sonic Universe'' **#76 (Variant Cover 7) **#79 (Cover) Ecriture *''Sonic Boom'' (TV series): *''Sonic Universe'' **#79-82 ("The Silver Age") Plumes *''Sonic Boom'' (comic series) **#1 ("Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... er... One") **#2 ("Knuckleduster") *''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' (comic prologue) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **#231 ("Haunted") **#233 ("From the Shadows") **#238 ("Foundation Work") **#247 ("At All Costs Part One: Fate Interrupted") **#252 ("At All Costs Part Two: A New Lease on Life") **#257 ("Damage Control") **#258 ("The Chase Part One") **#259 ("The Chase Part Two" and "After the Credits Scene") **#260-#263 ("Light in the Dark Part One-Three") **#263 ("Consequences") **#267 ("Ambushed! Part Two") (page 16-20) **#272 ("Ray of Hope") (page 11-20) **#277-#279 ("Hidden Costs Part One-Three") Encres *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **#231 ("Haunted") Coloriage *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **#231 ("Haunted") **#233 ("From the Shadows") Divers. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Free Comic Book Day'' 2011 (Pinup) Gallery Evan S Signature.jpg|Stanley's signature. Détails *Evan Stanley était l'une des gagnants Nord-Américains du concours d'art de Sonic et le Chevalier Noir. Elle n'avait pas seulement son inscription dans le matériel bonus du jeu, mais avait aussi envoyé une copie libre du jeu de SEGA — un mois plus tard. Liens externes *Evan Stanley's deviantART Profile *Evan Stanley on Tumblr Références en:Evan Stanley Catégorie:Illustratrices Catégorie:Humains (non fictifs)